The "MICROSOFT" WINDOWS, Version 3.1, operating system, sold by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., provides users with a window-based graphical user interface. In the environment provided by this operating system, application programs have associated windows that users make visible in a non-minimized form to use the applications. Typically, an application has an associated icon. The user makes the window for the application visible in a non-minimized form by positioning a mouse cursor to point at the icon for the application and then double clicking a designated mouse button. Unfortunately, double clicking the mouse button is difficult for some users. For example, some users have difficulty in clicking the mouse button twice with sufficient speed for the system to interpret their actions as double clicking. Furthermore, certain users inadvertently move the mouse during the double clicking so that their actions are not properly interpreted.
Another difficulty encountered in the graphical user interface of the "MICROSOFT" WINDOWS, Version 3.1 operating system is that visible non-minimized windows and minimized windows (i.e., icons) may be obscured by other non-minimized windows or icons. As a result, it is often difficult for novice users to know what applications are currently active. Further, many novice users are confused by one window obscuring another. These users do not understand what has happened to the window that has been obscured.
Many novice users are also confused by the hierarchy provided by this environment. The top of the hierarchy is the program manager which displays icons for each of the program groups that are available. The next level of the hierarchy is formed by the program groups. To gain access to the programs in a program group, a user typically opens a window associated with the program group. The programs group window displays icons for each of the applications that is available in the program group. The user may then open any of these programs via a file menu or by double clicking on the program icon. Traversing this hierarchy is quite difficult for many users and many users get lost in the hierarchy so that they do not know how to properly navigate.
Other complications with this conventional approach are that users do not know how or where to obtain help information. Further, users have difficulty opening documents and switching programs.